


Wake-Up Call

by queenhomeslice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Gladiolus Amicitia, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Blow Jobs, Chubby Reader, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Curvy Reader, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, fat reader, plus size reader, reader loves prompto and gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: What's better than one hot boyfriend eating you out in the morning? TWO hot boyfriends eating you out in the morning, duh.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> The context here is that you, reader-chan, have discussed this with Prom and Gladio beforehand. Everybody wants this scenario--no dubcon here, just three kinky bastards!  
> _____

Prompto blinks himself to consciousness in the early light of the morning. The space beside him is vacant, but still warm—Gladio hasn’t been up for too long. He shifts, turns to the other side, and his heart clenches as he sees his other lover half-buried beneath the plush blankets of their oversized bed. Her hair is sideswept across her face, her breathing deep and even, her heavy breasts peeking out beyond the fabric that covers her front, and Prompto licks his lips. He can’t help but move closer to her and snuggle her to himself. 

Minutes later, Gladio comes back into the bedroom, gray sweatpants slung deliciously low on his hips, steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He smiles at his lovers buried under the covers and sets his coffee on the end table, climbing back into bed. 

Prompto shoots up immediately. “Hey, big guy! You’re back!” 

Gladio chuckles deeply, voice still groggy with sleep. “Just made some coffee, sunshine. You want some?” 

Prompto shrugs. “Maybe later.” He wracks his violet-blue gaze over Gladio’s chiseled form and shivers, absently licking his lips. 

Gladio catches Prompto staring and winks. 

Prompto whines. “Gladio...” 

“Easy there, Prom. Let’s have a slow morning, yeah?” He draws Prompto into an affectionate kiss that leaves the blond reeling. Pulling back, his eyes flick over to ___________, still sound asleep. “Wish our little cutie was awake. It’s more fun with the three of us, right?” 

Prompto nods furiously. “I feel so bad about waking her up, though...” 

Gladio purses his lips and thinks for a minute—then a slow, sly grin creeps across his broad features. “I have an idea. You with me?” 

Prompto nods furiously, eyes bright and beautiful. “Yeah Gladdy, anything!” 

__________ 

You’re in the middle of a weird dream, some twisted scenario featuring a talking cat, obscure video game characters, and aliens, when suddenly—everything fades away and you feel yourself sipping into something much more pleasant, a fluttering warmth blossoming between your thick thighs. You smile in your sleep, grinding your legs together. You feel pleasure surging through you, hot and heavy. Hands are squeezing at your wide, plush hips, chin stubble tickling your inner thigh, short hairs brushing across your stomach. 

You’re suddenly dreaming of your two boyfriends, Prompto and Gladiolus. Each of them is so different, but the three of you make a perfect team. Prompto balances out Gladio’s more serious nature, and you provide that warm, feminine touch that they both love. You’d never considered yourself to be polyamorous before, but with Prom and Gladio, your heart feels full and complete. 

Eventually you blink your eyes open, and suddenly register that you’re being touched in the most intimate of ways. 

“Whaaaa,” you say groggily as you wipe your eyes and try to move—only to be gripped by large, sword-calloused hands. “Gladio, what...” 

“Mornin’, baby,” Gladio coos, raising his head from where it’s rested on your thick thigh. 

You manage to raise your upper body up and a low moan escapes your throat—Gladio and Prompto are both settled by your lower half, with Gladio holding your thighs open so that Prompto can shove his face between them. You realize that you’re dripping wet, with a swollen clit—and Prompto’s tongue does that thing that you love, and your head falls back on the pillow, the tufts of blond hair still visible in your mind’s eye as you squeeze your eyes shut and squirm. 

“Mmmmmm, Prom...!” 

Prompto pulls away and licks his lips, smiling blissfully at Gladio. “Good morning, __________,” he says, voice absolutely wrecked with lust. 

“Having fun?” Gladio teases as he nods at Prompto, who moves up your body to drag you into a filthy kiss. 

You moan into Prompto’s wet mouth, tasting your essence in his mouth and dripping down his chin. The lithe blond grinds his cock against the side of your soft stomach as he kisses you, grabbing one heavy breast and kneading it roughly. Gladio settles on his stomach between your thighs and slides his arms underneath your ass, lifting your hips as he slides his tongue between your folds. 

“Ah, fuck, Gladio—!” You reach down and grab a fistful of long, dark hair as you whine into Prompto’s pliant mouth. 

Gladio just hums and resumes where Prompto left off, licking and sucking into your core while holding you in place. 

Prompto draws away and places his forehead on yours, whispering low and dirty. “What a good little girl you are for us, ___________,” he purrs. “Look at you, putting up no resistance. Allowing us to take you even when you’re still asleep.” 

You choke back a sob and nod—you'd expressed this particular fantasy to the both of them multiple times, but you never thought they’d actually go through with it. Every nerve is on fire, senses heightened as you concentrate on Gladio’s talented mouth and Prompto’s rough massage of your sensitive breasts. 

Finally, you feel yourself approaching that delicious edge of release. You manage to scream out a garbled cry of “Gladio, I’m coming...!”, as Gladio grunts in appreciation and doesn’t stop until he feels your muscles contract around him, flooding his face with your release. He moves with military precision to lift your ankles onto his broad, tattooed shoulders, sliding his thick length into you as he fucks your through your orgasm. 

You writhe and moan wantonly in Prompto’s arms as you shake with the overstimulation—Prompto kisses you one last time before he moves to straddle your chest, pushing his own neglected erection into your mouth. Your boyfriends continue to fuck you until they both come simultaneously into your pussy and your mouth, groaning affirmations of love, delirious with pleasure as they slip out of your holes and cuddle you from both sides. 

It’s a long time before the three of you wake back up, but when you open your eyes again to find Prompto between your legs for the second time, with Gladio’s hungry mouth attached to your breast, sucking on your hard nipples, you can’t help but think that every wake-up call before this point has been seriously lacking. 


End file.
